


You have the eyes of your soulmate

by Nykam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykam/pseuds/Nykam
Summary: Soulmate get the eyes of each other and change it back looking at each other's eyes.When the bond it's complete they get a bit of the color of their soulmate's eyes.





	You have the eyes of your soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my first attempt at the soulmate Au , please leave a comment to let me know what you think !

29 June 1975

Tony loved to wake up to the sound of his mother singing , as he woke up he fixed his curly hair and got dressed, he couldn’t wait longer, his mother had to leave for a week with his stupid father and he missed his mom so much Tony was soon running on his little legs to the voice.  
The woman hugged her child and cradled him in her arms happy to see him again , every moment was precious if she could spend it with her little boy.  
But that was a very special day, Tony was five years old , a month had passed after his birthday and she was starting to look more at her boy , anytime Tony would know about his soulmate and Maria was scared she could miss that or that he wouldn’t have a soulmate.  
That couldn’t happen , that couldn’t be possible. Tony was the most wonderful soul in the world of course another one would love him!  
The morning was spent playing the piano with her son , she smiled lovingly at Tony when he was trying to eat his spaghetti , he had sauce on his face and a silly smile at the end of lunch . Jarvis helped the young boy get clean and Maria couldn’t wonder why nothing happened.  
Jarvis came back alone and informed the woman that Tony was playing with his little cars and she let he be free from her fussing.  
She was reading a book when a scream came from Tony’s room , she ran to save her son from what she feared most , someone could kidnap him ? From his room? No no it was a silly thought, Jarvis was behind her as she sat down on the floor and dragged her son close to her chest.

“Tony..what’s wrong?”

Tony was crying and she couldn’t understand why , maybe he hurt himself playing with his toys? Maybe something scared him?  
Maria didn’t know at first but when Tony looked up at her she knew exactly what was going on.

“Mom…am I a monster? Why my eyes aren’t the same?”

“Tony, my precious boy, nothing is wrong”

“Then why mom?Did I make you angry?”

“No , Tony this is normal , I was waiting for this moment to arrive”

“What is it mom?”

“You have the eyes of your soulmate”

Tony looked at her shocked then looked at himself in the mirror in front of which he was crying before, when he looked back at his mom he smiled proudly

“My soulmate’s eyes are beautiful!”

 

 

-40 Years Later-

Tony had to watch that again, he was so pissed , why nothing was happening to him? Still when Steve announced that Sam was staying with T’challa as they found out to be soulmates, Tony smiled and sent them his best wishes.  
He saw a soulmate’s bond when Pepper and Rhodey met and their eyes changed as they looked at each other , his best friend’s eyes were those of one of the Tony hoped didn’t have a soulmate , he lost her so soon , still he loved his Rhodey a lot and in the end he was happy for them.  
Something still bothered him , was his soulmate avoiding him? Was his soulmate …dead? No, Tony couldn’t think of that , looking at himself in the mirror above the bar he could see those blue eyes , the eyes of his soulmate staring at him.

“Why aren’t you here yet?”

But Tony didn’t know where his soulmate was , as he was getting older Tony was craving badly to meet the person those eyes were of .

Days passed and Steve came down in the lab asking him if he could talk to him , there , sitting in front of him Steve confessed what he knew , his best friend was alive , his best friend was the one that killed Tony’s parents.  
Tony begged him to show him the proof of his words and so Steve did , Tony saw everything that happened that night . He cried for a week hiding from the world , he cried as he felt he lost his parents again.  
Finally coming out of the room Tony met Natasha in front of his door , she gave him an usb flash drive and left him , Tony couldn’t understand what she was trying to tell him at the moment but he went to the lab and plugged the key in his computer and watched the files on it , hours of video showing Steve’s best friend being tortured , they played with his brain like it was a toy , fried it with so many sessions of that chair Tony began to hate fiercely , he looked at the man losing himself slowly becoming a puppet in the hands of Hydra.  
Tony couldn’t stand that anymore, his father spent so many years watching for Steve and not a moment for Barnes?! No , he couldn’t accept it. As a Stark he would do it. He would save the man. He knew from Sam and Steve that the man saved Steve from drowning like the big idiot he was then disappeared. Tony was drinking coffee in the communal kitchen when Friday told him she had a track.  
Without saying anything to the others he left the Tower and flied to the location Friday found for him, he needed to be sure.  
As he arrived at the little room in Bucharest Tony got a look at the efforts Barnes was making to make this a home for himself , he walked to the fridge and grabbed the book pushing the snacks away , he looked inside the book reading what seemed to be a journal , Barnes was keeping track of the little memories he seemed to still have of the past.  
Friday informed him someone else was in the room , if it wasn’t for her Tony could have never thought the man got inside , he heard nothing.  
Taking a deep breath he tried to think of the best way to talk to the man , without turning around he left the book back on the fridge.

“Are you here to kill me?”

“No.”

“You’re Iron Man, Tony Stark.”

“I know who I am”  
“I killed your parents”

“I know. Do you remember them?”

“I remember all of them”

Tony understood at the moment that the journal was more a way to punish himself then try to help his memories.

“It wasn’t you , I saw what they did to you.”

“I’m sorry”

“I know….I forgive you”

Tony decided it was a good moment to get out of the suit and turn around , when he locked eyes with the man he could see two things , the man was scared and his eyes were changing.  
As they realized what was going on Tony panicked , the eyes he spent all his youth caring of were the on of the man that murdered his parents.  
He panicked and stood back , the suit surrounded him and he left the room from the roof destroying it but he couldn’t think of that. 

Some days later, feeling calm again , he left the lab where he was hiding himself and went to the kitchen to drink some coffee. There were already other people , probably waiting for him ,Tony ignored him and filled himself a mug of black coffee . He was sipping at the hot drink when he turned around and met Steve , the man stared at him, in just a minute everyone was freezing on the spot watching him, Tony didn’t knew what was going on then …he realized , his eyes. Steve was smiling , probably ready to hug him but Tony raised his hand to stop him.

“It’s not important”

“Tony you met your soulmate! You waited so long for that.”

“I know.”

“Why is it wrong then?”

“Well …My soulmate killed my parents.”

He looked up at Steve , no one dared to talk , not even Captain America had words for him. 

 

A month passed after that and Tony couldn’t stop himself from missing those blue eyes as he was watching himself in the mirror, he wanted to see those eyes again but , where they were it was difficult to tell. Tony thought about the look on his soulmate’s face , how scared he was , he left him in that shitty room , ruining it more than it was already and it seemed impossible to track him down again , Tony tried to search for Barnes everywhere , Friday’s results were negative everytime.

He was working on his suit in the lab when he got a call from Steve , he asked Friday to answer as he kept working 

“Tony”

“What’s going on Cap?”

“He’s going back in cryo”

Tony stopped working and stared at the floor , that’s where Barnes was? In a lab going under cryo?

“Where are you?”

“Wakanda.”

Tony closed the call and let the words sink in his soul , his soulmate was going back under ice and it was his fault .

Five months passed and Tony hated every second of them, when Steve came in his penthouse that morning and dragged him out and in the quinjet , Tony couldn’t get what was going on but when they arrived in Wakanda and he met the king, Tony was glad he was dressed for a meeting he was going to miss for sure now, he was sure Pepper was going to kill him.  
They guided him to a village , there far from everyone , next to a lake , Barnes was watching the sunset, Shuri walked to meet them and smiled at Tony 

“Good luck.”

She said with a smile and walked away with her bother , Steve smiled at his friend and pushed him to walk but Tony didn’t need more to do so , he wanted to see those eyes again.  
When he brought his hand to the man’s cheek the other turned around and Tony could finally watch blue eyes staring at him

“I’m sorry …”

“I know… I am too”

“I wish I could change things , I wish I can do something to feel you better”

“You can’t change the past but…there’s one thing you can do for me”

“Whatever you want Tony…anything , just say it”

“I want to see your eyes everytime I wake up, I waited so long for my soulmate to arrive, now that is what my want , stay where I wanted you to be from the first time I knew I got a soulmate. At my side, can you do it Bucky?”

“That it’s something I would love to do...Tony”

Tony nodded with a silly smile, similar to the one Bucky was showing , he leaned closer and kissed his lips , it was a soft kiss , one that held the promise of more in the future but Tony was amazed by how completed he was feeling now. 

When they watched at each other Tony grinned proudly when he saw a little spot of brown in his soulmate’s eyes , Bucky grinned back as he watched a similar spot of blue in his soulmate’s eyes.  
They both will carry their soulmate’s eyes for the rest of their life.


End file.
